The Forgotten Pharoah
by The Judo-mon
Summary: Yugi's Yami's Past has had many secrets, but what if Yami was not the real Pharoah, what if there was another trapped in the secret Millumium Item? Well Don't stand there come and read it!


Disclaimer: I still don't own Yugioh  
  
The Forgotten Pharaoh Chapter #1: The Forgotten Pharaoh Returns! His battle Against Bandit Keith!  
  
Wayne suddenly woke up again as reliably came flooding this his eyes. Wayne was all alone on Duellist Island because people thought of him as a weak duellist with no talent at all.  
  
Wayne then saw a small thing shining in the distance as Wayne ran as fast as he could and gripped the small Braclet. IT had the eye of ra all over it as Wayne felt the strangest urge to put it on.  
  
Wayne put it on, as Wayne felt strange. It was almost like he was finally complete then something hit him as he blacked out.  
  
Wayne woke up to a machine factory and Bandit Keith. They were on a duelling field as Bandit Keith just laughed, as Wayne knew what was happening he was being forced to duel.  
  
"This will be an all or nothing duel." Bandit Keith laughed  
  
YU-GI-OH  
  
Wayne was engulfed in a strange light as a newer taller version of Wayne now stood. The new Wayne stood there as he shuffled his Deck  
  
"Lets Duel!" They yelled  
  
WAYNE: 2000 BANDIT KEITH: 2000  
  
"I'll go first, I play this monster in defence mode and play this card face down!" Bandit Keith laughed as he did what he had said  
  
Wayne examined his cards, Witch of The Black Forest, Lajin, Magic Jammer, Change of Heart and an Ancient elf.  
  
"I'll play Lajin the Mystical Genie of the Lamp in Attack mode!(1800/1000) and play this card face down" Said Wayne  
  
"Pathetic." Laughed Keith  
  
"And I also have Lajin attack the monster in defence!" Ordered Wayne as Keith activate a trap card called Waboku. It prevented him from any receiving any damage that turn  
  
"Oh look a Card for me to destroy you with!" Laughed Bandit Keith as he drew a new card  
  
"I play Barrel Dragon in Attack Mode!(2600/1800) Barrel Dragon attack Lajin!" Ordered Keith as the Dragon launched a huge laser beam at Lajin as Lajin was destroyed  
  
"How was that punk?" Laughed Keith  
  
Wayne: 1000 KEITH: 2000  
  
"Hey My Lajin is only 800 points weaker then your guy!" Yelled Wayne  
  
"But this is a machine field you loser!" Laughed Bandit Keith  
  
"Good for a beginner." Laughed Wayne as he drew a new card, it was Wayne strongest monster the buster Blader. Now the Buster Blader had the same attack as bandit Keith, but BB had a special effect.  
  
"My next move is to play Buster Blader in Attack Mode! (2600/2000)" Wayne commanded as the Warrior Appeared  
  
"It's weaker then your Barrel dragon I'll chose not to attack it but instead play this card face down." Commanded Wayne again as Bandit Keith just laughed  
  
"Beginners! I play Slot Machine in Attack Mode! (2000/2300) Now Barrel Dragon attack his Buster Blader!" Bandit Keith ordered  
  
The dragon launched an attack at the Buster Blader as the attack hit him as the field was covered in smoke.  
  
"Hah! I got you!" Laughed Wayne  
  
"What?" yelled Keith  
  
"My Buster Blader had an effect for every dragon on the field it's attack and defence is increased by 500 and since your Barrel Dragon is a Dragon you are the one who losses the life points!" Chirped Wayne  
  
"No! Well I guess that ends my turn!" Cried Bandit Keith  
  
WAYNE: 1000 KEITH: 1700  
  
Wayne drew another card, Invorgation! IT increase and earth monsters attack by 400 and takes off 200 defence!  
  
"I play Invorgation! It increases a monsters attack by 400 and minus it's defence by 200!(3500/2300) Buster Blader destroy Barrel Dragon!" Ordered Wayne  
  
Buster Blader took his sword as he sliced through barrel dragon, Barrel Dragon was destroyed as Bandit Keith's Life points went down further.  
  
WAYNE:1000 BANDIT KEITH: 1000  
  
"Stupid Brat!" Yelled Bandit Keith  
  
"And I also play a card face down in defence mode!" Yelled Wayne as a slot was glowed on the field as Wayne ended his turn. Bandit Keith drew another Card as he smiled to himself.  
  
"I play lucky 7! It allows me to increase either my defence or attack by 700 points and I'll chose defence so your Buster Blader can't destroy him!" Laughed Bandit Keith  
  
"Does that end your turn?" asked Wayne  
  
"Yes that ends my turn." Bandit Keith laughed again  
  
Wayne drew a new card it was Trap hole. Wayne yelled to himself as Wayne played in on the field.  
  
"Buster Blader attack Keith's monster in defence mode!" Yelled Wayne as a small Scorpion appeared and latched on to Buster Blader  
  
"Hah! Steel Scorpion will destroy you monster in 3 turns including this one!" Laughed Bandit Keith  
  
"That ends my turn." Wayne said  
  
Bandit Keith quietly pulled a Lucky 7 out of his duelling glove as he placed it and used to increase his attack, making slot machine (2700/3000)  
  
"That ends my turn." Laughed Keith again  
  
Wayne drew a new card it was his Mystical Elf. Wayne played her in defence mode as Wayne played his change of heart face down on the field down.  
  
Bandit Keith drew another lucky seven out of his hand as he drew a card from his deck. Bandit Keith played it as Slot Machine was now done powering up. (3400/3000)  
  
"I also play this summoned skull in attack mode! (2500/1200) and since Slot machine can't attack this turn that ends my turn." Laughed Bandit Keith  
  
Wayne gulped once this turn was over his Buster Blader would be defeated. Wayne pressed his hand against his deck as something from somewhere said remember the heart of the cards. Wayne then drew a card as he started to smile  
  
"First I play change of heart bringing Slot Machine to my side for the turn." Wayne said as Slot machine appeared on his side  
  
"And then have Slot Machine attack your Summoned skull!" Yelled Wayne  
  
Slot Machine shot a laser at Summoned Skull Burning it to a crisp.  
  
WAYNE:1000 BANDIT KEITH: 100  
  
"And now I play Cannon Soldier in Attack mode and use its effect to use Slot Machine to do a direct 500 points damage." Yelled Wayne  
  
WAYNE:1000 BANDIT KEITH: 0  
  
"No how could I lose!" Yelled Bandit Keith  
  
"Good Duel." Wayne said transforming back to himself  
  
"Kid, I admire your spunk so instead of my two star chips you can have this Summoned Skull!" Yelled Bandit Keith as he ran away into the wild  
  
Wayne smiled he had finally won a duel and now thing for once had started to be looking up.  
  
Do you want me to kepp going or shall Is top there? Please Read and Review! 


End file.
